


Мне было двадцать три

by Vikanz2000



Category: Johnyboy, Oxxxymiron (Musician) RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Bar, Love at First Sight, M/M, School, Smoking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:00:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vikanz2000/pseuds/Vikanz2000
Relationships: Мирон Федоров/Денис Василенко





	Мне было двадцать три

Мне было двадцать три, ему – семнадцать. Впервые я увидел его в баре: он налил мне пиво за счёт заведения. Его искрящиеся карие глаза, вечно растрёпанные будто из-за бури каштановые волосы, яркая улыбка оставили в моём сердце след и заставляли возвращаться в бар раз за разом.

Я недавно закончил Оксфорд, и мне предложили поработать аспирантом на кафедре литературы, но я отказался. Возвращаться туда не хотелось – много неприятных вещей приключилось со мной во время пребывания там. На данный я ищу работу, но, к сожалению меня, почти никуда не берут, а куда берут – сразу выгоняют. Жизнь не сахар и это грустно. Я был в поисках работы уже который день: везде либо мест нет, либо «Иди в преподы. Вас в этой шараге, наверно, этому и учили». Да уж, «шарага».

Пока я пытался собраться с мыслями, я не заметил, как меня уже целую минуту звал тот кареглазый бармен.

— Мужчина, вы в порядке? — спросил мальчишка встревоженно.

— Я нормально, — протёр лицо руками, а потом вновь посмотрел на него и улыбнулся. — А ты чего подошёл? Случилось что?

— Вы очень бледны, шеф попросил проверить, живы ли вы, — сказал он чуть ли не заикаясь.

— Со мной всё в порядке, можешь идти, — парень быстро кивнул и поспешил уйти, как я его окликнул. Он развернулся и вопросительно посмотрел на меня. — Как тебя зовут? А то хожу сюда уже который день, а твоего имени до сих пор не знаю, — парень насторожился, но назвал своё имя. Имя, которое будет занимать мои мысли ещё очень долго:

— Денис.

— А меня зовут Мирон, будем знакомы, — я протянул ему руку для рукопожатия, и как только он собрался сделать ответный жест, его грубо позвал начальник.

Я сидел ещё несколько минут, после отправился домой, мимолётно посмотрев на Дениса, когда выходил из бара. Денис, наверно, эмигрант, как и я. Меня дико тянуло к этому парнише и я бы ещё с ним посидел, но работа сама себя не найдёт.

По приходу домой меня, к сожалению, поджидала не вкусная еда, а кусающие счета за квартиру. Казалось, я обошёл весь Лондон, но работу так и не нашёл. Я просидел на кухне час, пытаясь что-то придумать, иначе в ближайшее время отправлюсь в ряды бомжей. Мысли незаметно направились в другое русло: я этого Дениса встретил в баре, но я не знаю ничего, кроме того, что он работает барменом. Я не знаю, где он живёт, чем увлекается, в какую школу ходит и ходит ли он туда вообще. Хотя я однажды я видел, что он читал учебник на перерывах.

Школа. Может, пойти работать в школу? А что? Образование у меня имеется. Могу попробовать себя учителем английской литературы. Если учесть то, что я закончил такое, по мнению многих людей, «престижное учебное заведение, из которого просто не могут выйти необразованные люди». Но я же вышел, на своё удивление. Самоирония, да. Тем не менее, глупым себя назвать я не могу. Но ведь, как говорится, глупец не догадывается, что он глупец. Забавно. Но попробовать устроиться в школу стоит.

Я нашел ближайшее учебное заведение и договорился о встрече. Перед приходом в школу я постарался привести себя в порядок: умылся, нашёл чистый костюм и, конечно, расчесался. Да, у меня короткая стрижка и я расчесываюсь. Да, я странный. Похуй.

<center>***</center>

Прозвенел звонок, я сижу напротив директора со своими. Страх? Паника? Мой последний шанс не оказаться на улице? Меня это не колышет. Плавали. Знаем.

— Значит, Фёдоров Мирон Янович, вы хотите попасть к нам на работу на должность учителя литературы? — переспросил директор, разглядывая бумаги.

— Да, всё верно, — я говорил уверенно.

— Вы собрали все нужные документы, — он не отрывал взгляд от листов. — Где вы, говорите, раньше работали? — он поднял на меня взгляд и поправил очки.

— Я работал в офисе на окраине Лондона, — директор вновь вернул взор на мои документы. Сказать, что я волновался – ничего сказать. Я пытался выглядеть уверенным, но получалось плохо. Я понимал, что меня вряд ли возьмут учителем. О чём я только думал? Чему я смогу научить этих спиногрызов?

— Вы приняты, — его слова ввели меня в ступор. Я хотел было сказать «спасибо», но не успел. — Но с одним условием. Завтра приходите в строгом костюме, как подобает учителю. Я вам дам выпускной класс. Они остались без классного руководителя.

— Спасибо! Я не подведу, — тут же ответил я.

— Очень на это надеюсь, — я кивнул, попрощался и удалился из кабинета.

На выходе из здания школы меня окликнули. Ещё один русскоговорящий?

— Здравствуйте, — парень протянул мне руку.

— Здравствуйте, — ответил я и пожал ему руку, смотря на него вопросительным взглядом.

— Вы, как я понимаю, наш новый учитель английской литературы? — спросил он, ухмыляясь.

— Да, — я сдержанно подтвердил его догадки и позже добавил:   
— Меня зовут Мирон, а вы кем будете?

— Меня зовут Иван Евгестниев, можно просто Ваня, — парень улыбнулся. Я был удивлен, что снова наткнулся на русского.

— Эмигрант, я полагаю? — спросил я с улыбкой. 

— Верно. Я так понимаю, вы тоже, значит мы должны держаться вместе.

Я доброжелательно улыбнулся, соглашаясь, и удалился со словами «До завтра». Я вернулся домой и начал готовить учебный план. В квартире стоял отвратительный запах, который появился спустя некоторое время после моего заселения.

Я взял швабру, к которой не прикасался долгое время, и пылесос, о чьём существовании я забыл напрочь; вымыл полы, пропылесосил.  
На столе красовалась пицца: она там стояла уже несколько недель, ну или месяцев. Кошмар. Пришла очередь убирать кухню.  
Пыль лежала на всех возможных и не очень поверхностях, кое-где были толстые слои, они буквально кусками падали с поверхностей.

Спустя два часа, или даже больше, моя «халупа», стала больше походить на квартиру пригодную для жизни. Я любовался этой красотой, а закат за окном добавлял некой атмосферы и шарма в эту комнату. Я вспомнил, что когда-то очень давно я жил здесь с соседом. Он был рэпером, читал в агрессивном стиле – мне безумно это нравилось, как и его флоу, его эмоции в каждом треке — это будоражило кровь. Он мне даже говорил, что я тоже могу быть рэпером, но я лишь смеялся, а он отвечал, что вдохновение найдёт меня.  
Я не верил. Через некоторое время он съехал и пожелал мне удачи в поисках работы и вдохновения.

Я сел на диван и продолжил писать учебный план. Мне хотелось понравиться детям. Хотелось, чтоб им было интересно меня слушать. Может, у меня и вправду получится. И может, я увижу его…


End file.
